Trade
by Ficsmith
Summary: It was agreed. Clary for the faries loyalty. A simple trade. AU mature content. No pansies
1. Chapter 1

Summar: It was agreed. Clary for the faries loyalty. A simple trade.

CHAPTER 1

Clary looked up, dread cooling in her stomach. Sebastian came into the small dungeon, smiling wickedly. "Well little sister", he began, "my freind is here to pick you up. I hope for your sake that you cooperate". She knew he was lying. He wanted to see her hurt.

"Go to hell"

He frowned at her. "Now that wasn't very nice, little sister". He stepped forward and undid her chains, "Don't even think about escaping, Clarissa"

Sighing in defeat, she stood and allowed him to lead her out of the dungeon. As they went up the stairs, she wondered who Sebastian's 'freind' was and why he was giving her to them. As they got to the foyer of the big manor they were in, she saw a slightly familiar figure standing with its back turned.

He turned and looked at them with a small smirk.

Melorin.

AN: I know it's short but I just wanted to try this out. should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

***CLARY***

"Wait... why would he want me? Wouldn't someone of higher status come for me? What happened to the Seelie Queen?" ,Clary asked her brother.

He smiled an evil smile down at her, but before he could answer, Melorin spoke, "Well, you see, it seems the Seelie Queen is dead, and power automatically goes to her second in command. Me"

Clary's head spun. The Seelie Queen is dead? She didn't know that. "But weren't you just a solider?"

Melorin smiled at her, "That was a useful front we put up, to avoid any assassination attempts"

"Who killed her?" Clary asked, stepping away from her brother. She didn't want to be near him any longer than she had to.

"Me", Melorin stated as if it were obvious. "She didn't see the advantages of allying with Jonathan there. Now we are unstoppable. Come now Clarissa. Let's go to my- _our_ home.

Clary felt her blood run cold as she remembered why she was here in the first place. Would she just be a slave to the fairies? Or would they just use her talents to their advantage and kill her when they were done with the war?

Her brother shoved her forward when she hesitated and to her surprise, Melorin caught her and held her carefully, as if she would break if he made a wrong move.

He wrapped an arm around her and led her to a portal in the wall. "Come, my love"

'_my love_'? What did that mean? Clary's thoughts were cut off when he lept forward, through the portal.

***MELORIN***

In truth, he hadn't initially intended to help Jonathan, but when he offered anything for his help, his thoughts immediately went to Jonathan's little redhead sister, Clarissa. He had wanted to claim her for some time, and now was the perfect opportunity.

They stepped out of the portal to the special dimension house he had had made just for them. It was decorated extravagantly, and had a feel of royalty to it. Fitting, he supposed, since they _were_ now the rulers of the fairies.

Clarissa's jaw dropped at the grand interior of the manor. "Whoa. This place is amazing". Melorin smiled, happy that he had pleased his queen.

"I will show you to our rooms. It is time you sleep"

Her head whipped towards him, makeing her bright, red hair fly around her face. "Our rooms? What do you even want with me in the first place?!"

He sighed and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms back around her, to where they had been before she stepped out of them a few minutes earlier. He frowned slightly at how skinny her brother had made her. He would remedy that later. "Isn't it obvious, my dear? When we win the war, and even now, we will rule over the fairies together. You will be my queen"

She gasped, but before she could say anything, he shushed her. "Not now, my queen. Now, you sleep", with that, he swept her up and carried her bridal style upstairs to their rooms, which consisted of a master bedroom, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and shower *wink wink*, and an art studio for Clarissa. One of his informants had told him that she liked art, so he had that put in.

Melorin set her down on the floor and handed her a night dress, even though, if he had his way, she would never wear anything to bed. "Go to the bathroom, shower and change. I will be waiting out here"

Nodding, she went. After about 30 minutes, she came out, clean and smelling like strawberries. He pulled back the covers to the bed and invited her over. "Come sleep love. I will be here in the morning"

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. He noticed how much like an angel she looked and just stared at her for a few minutes. '_mine_', He thought giddily. ' _all __mine_

Getting up, he went down stairs and back through the portal. He had a war to plan.

AN: do you like it so far? any ideas for what should come next? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***CLARY***

When she woke up she noticed that Melorin was next to her, propped on one elbow and staring at her. He smiled at her when he saw she was awake.

"Good morning, my queen. Sleep well?"

"Um... yeah"

He stood. "Come now. I am sure you must be hungry"

Realizing that she was, quite literally, STARVING (Jonathan only fed her barely enough to keep her alive), she got up and followed Melorin downstairs.

They got their and she sat down at an extravagant dinner table that seemed to go on for miles. It was covered in exotic looking fruits and vegetables

He sat down next to her, with all the grace that came with being king of the Fey.

She dug into her food and scarfed down as much as possible untill she felt about to implode. She almost fell asleep right there in her chair. Melorin picked her up and she fell asleep in his arms.

***TIME SKIP***

When she awoke, she was in the giant bed that she slept in last night. Melorin was next to her, with his arms wrapped around her. When he saw she was awake, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Clary gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to slid his tounge into her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned in, not really sure what came over her. He was INTOXICATING.

He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down to the bed. She whimpered into his mouth as he slid a hand under her shirt. When he grasped her breast, she managed to pull away, gasping for breath.

"No, wait...stop"

He shook his head, "I've waited long enough, my queen. Trust me, you WILL enjoy it"

Eyes wide, she tried to wriggle out from under him, but he pinned her hands down above her head. "Um... will you at least be gentle? I've never really...", she stammered when she realized there was no getting out of this.

He grinned as if he had won the lottery, "Of course, my dear. Anything for you"

He crushed their lips together and she didn't fight him. He slipped her night dress over her head and took in her breasts. She shyly covered them, but he pulled her arms away, "Never hide yourself from me. You are beautiful"

He leaned down and circled her nipples with his tounge. She gasped and arched her back to meet his greedy mouth. He sucked on her nipples and she moaned. Her hands weaved into his long, black hair. Melorin moved down her body, leaving kisses as he went, untill he was in front of her core. He eagerly lapped at her entrance and she squealed in surprise. He slid a finger into her and pumped. Her back arched as she moaned loudly.

Melorin added a finger and curled them upwards. She screamed and bucked her hips desperately. She felt a cooling in her stomach that needed release. "MELORIN! AHHHHHHH!", She screamed so loud, she was sure the angle could hear her, but at that point, she could care less.

She jerked and bucked, but when she fell back to the bed, Melorin hadn't slowed down in the slightest. "Nhgg...a-a-ahhh... Melorin, I-I-I can't take any- MELORIN!"

He did the same thing again and then thankfully stopped. Her breathing was erratic and she couldn't seem to focus her eyes.

He pulled her to his chest and she passed out.

***MELORIN***

Perhaps he HAD overdone it a little bit, but the look on her face, the glazed, sated look in her eyes, and the way his name sounded when she screamed it made worth it. He could wait untill she had enough energy.

AN: LEMONY GOODNESS! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

***CLARY***

She woke up to a pair of lips on her breasts. She let out a moan and felt them stop. Opening her eyes she saw Melorin gazing at her with no small amount of lust. He grinded his manhood (he must have taken off his cloths at some point) into her pussy and she let out a whimper.

"Are you ready, dear?"

Clary tried to relax herself as much as possible and nodded. Melorin kissed her passionately and suddenly, she felt like she was being torn apart. She cried out in pain, tears falling down her face. Melorin stopped and reached up to wipe away her tears, "Hush my love, it will be alright. The pain will go away"

After what felt like forever, the pain subsided and she rocked her hips experimentally, gasping as waves of pleasure rocked her. Melorin grunted and started thrusting.

"Ohhhhhh... faster, please. Ah- ah- ah-"

"Clarissa", Melorin grunted, "you look beautiful, withering beneath me, moaning. Though, I would much rather hear screams"

Clary whimpered and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss.

The Fey king reached for a pillow and placed it under her back, so it was arched. Clary gasped as Melorin slammed into a certain spot that had her seeing stars. She moaned, her head falling back to the pillow behind her and thrashing from side to side. She felt herself nearing that peak again with ever thrust from Melorin.

He reached down to play with her clit. Clary gasped for breath, kissing her king feverishly. "Cum for me, dear" At his word, she screamed and convulsed around him, calling his name.

Melorin's thrusts became erratic and he grunted her name, emptying into Clary. She shuddered and came again at the feeling of being so full.

He gathered her into his arms, "I love you, Clarissa. And I know, one day you will love me back"

She was taken by sleep before she could answer.

***TIME SKIP***

She woke up with no one next to her, and the bed beside her was cold. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt, but was thankful at the same time (she wasn't sure she could take much more).

She got up and headed for the door that hopefully lead to the bathroom, limping slightly. It did, and she was taken aback by the size and grandeur of it. She went for the large shower and tried to turn it on. After trial and error, she got it on and almost moaned as the massage like water cascaded down on her. She looked at the array of hair and body products and chose one that smelled like strawberries.

She was so wrapped up in her shower, she didn't hear the door open, and didn't notice Melorin untill his arms wrapped around her. She jumped and squealed in shock.

Melorin gently but firmly started to massage her neck and back, effectively removing a lot of the tension that had built up when she was in her brother's dungeon. Her head fell back with a moan to his chest. "Where... did you... learn that?"

She felt him shrug and coherent thought flew out the window as his skilled hands worked wonders on her tense muscles. One of those hands crept down her stomach and rubbed at her, making her shudder under him. Melorin slid his middle and ring finger into her pumping quickly, curling them, while his unoccupied hand wrapped half around her throat and her jaw, tilting her head up to kiss her.

She was whimpering and rode his hand desperately, bucking. Clary gasped for breath, screaming as she found release. She slumped against the Fey king.

"Finish washing, dear. I must leave to make plans"

"Bye", she whispered with a last kiss to his lips, as he threw back his shoulders and straightened his head, looking magnificent and strode out of the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

***MELORIN***

Melorin finally came home. He had been forced to participate in a battle and now just wanted to lay down next to his queen. He trudged upstairs and found Clarissa in the art studio, with her easle in front of her, facing him. He crept up quietly and poked his head out from the side.

Clarissa jumped and cried out in surprise, "Did you have to do that!?", she asked with a glare.

Melorin shrugged nonchalantly and wrapped his arms around her sleepily. She pushed him away and looked at his bloody, dirty cloths, concerned, "What happened!?", she demaded, though with an undertone of worry.

"I have had a long day. It is time for sleep". She looked at him, but when he refused to elaborate further, she glared and put away her paint. "What were you painting?", Melorin looked to the painting and saw his own head and bare shoulders. The painting was extreamly accurate and showed him with his shoulders thrown back and a regal expression, "It is amazing", he said. It was true, Clary had real talent. She blushed and hid her face behind her red hair.

Melorin led her out of the studio and to their bedroom, deciding to allow her to wear cloths this time. She came out of the bathroom in a nightdress and crawled into bed while Melorin stripped off his dirty, bloody cloths and quickly hopped in and out of the shower. He put on clean boxers and slid into bed next to Clarissa, who snuggled into his arms and he instantly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***TIME SKIP***

He awoke to someone knocking, VERY loudly on his bedroom door. Melorin opened his eyes, to see Clary just stirring. She opened her eyes blearily and glared at the door accusingly, as if it was the doors fault she had woken. Suddenly the door opened and Jonathan walked in. Clary shrunk back and clung to Melorin. Not that he was complaining.

"I see you've alredy taken my sister", he stated with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want Jonathan?", Melorin asked.

"We have another battle in three hours. Be ready", Jonathan turned his attention to Clary, "So nice to see you again, Clarissa. Have a nice time getting fucked", with that, he turned and left.

Clary looked at Melorin, "Is that why you came home tired last night? Because you fought?"

"Yes"

Clary seemed to depate with herself a moment, "Well... be careful", she finally said.

He looked at her in surprise but didnt say anything, only leaned down to capture her lips with his. Her ams wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Melorin swung around, pinning Clarissa to the bed and grinded his hips into hers, elicting a moan from the redhead. He grabbed the hem of her nightdress and pulled it quickly over her head. His hands found her milky breasts and kneaded them, pinching and twisting her nipples, Clary's small gasps and mewls driving him to insanity. His boxers flew off and he rubbed his feyhood against her soaked slit.

Clary wrapped her legs around him, trying to get him to enter her, but he refrained. Melorin put his lips next her ear, "What do you want me to do, Clarissa?", he asked, barley dipping the head in, teasing.

She hesitated, blushing bright red, "I-I want you t-to..."

"What Clarissa? What do you want? I can't do anything untill you tell me what you want", he started to pull away.

"I-I want you to... fuck me", she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"What was that Clarissa? I couldn't hear you"

"I want you to fuck me", she said louder, but not nearly loud enough.

"Louder", he commanded.

"Fuck me!", she almost yelled it.

"There it is", he slammed home, making her gasp, "Now, was that really that hard?"

Her only response was a moan as her hands wandered his slightly muscular chest. He began a steady pace, her moans gradually turning to screams as he sped up. "Harder", she whimpered, "Faster, please!"

He took one of her legs and put it on his shoulder, jackknifing. In this position, he slammed into a spot that made his queens eyes roll into her head, and his name fall from her lips. Clarissa jerked and screamed, dragging her nails down his back. Melorin hissed, but kept going. A few moments later, he called her name and slammed in all the way, holding himself there as he emptied into her.

Melorin collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. He heard her ragged breathing even out slightly and she calmed down. He managed to pull himself away and gave a chaste kiss to her lips, getting up to put on battle gear.

He felt her gaze on his back as he pulled on his shirt. Turning, he saw her proped up on her elbows, the comforter just covering her breasts. "Good luck", she said quietly.

He smiled, "Thank you", he finished gearing up and walked over to her to place a passionate kiss to her lips. Pulling back, he left the room.

He got to the foyer, and to his annoyance, saw Jonathan standing there. "What?", he demanded.

"I'm just here to pick you up, Fey king. You do ned a way to get to the battle, do you not?"

Sighing quietly in annoyance, he followed Jonathan outside to a black limosine waiting for them. Jonathan opened the door and climbed in. Melorin followed, sitting across from him and closing the door.

"So", Melorin began, "what will the battle be like?"

"It's a rather large one compared to the other battles we've fought so far. We are taking the capitol of America"

"That will certainly alert the mundanes of our thret. Was this your goal?"

Jonathan shrugged, "It's about time they learn that we are a thret. By the way, how is Clarissa in bed?"

Melorin leaned back im his seat, smirking, "Fantastic. She is rather shy though, I'll have to remedy that"

Jonathan grinned. Just then, the limo stopped, "We're here sir", the driver called.

"Perfect. Are you ready, Fey king?"

"Of course"

AN: R&R


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

***MELORIN***

He came home, opened the door, and passed out on the nearest couch.

***CLARY***

She heard the door open and a loud thump. Worried, Clary ran downstairs and gasped when she saw Melorin, bruised, cut up, filthy and passed out. Clary rushed to him and tried to wake him up, slapping his face a few times. His eye fluttered, but didn't open. Clary ran to a closet she had found when exploring earlier, and pulled out medicen and bandages. She wished she could use a healing rune on him, but he was a downworlder, so no dice.

Clary carefully slid a knife from his pocket and cut off his cloths, salvaging what she could. She left his under wear on, even though she had seen him without it alredy. Blushing, she brought her mind back to the problem at hand and cleaned the areas around the biggest cuts, aplying disinfectant and bandageing them. Clary put a cold, wet rag on his forehead to try and prevent a fever and waited for him to wake.

When he finnaly did, he looked around as if confused untill his eyes landed on Clary. He started to sit up and she helped him untill his legs were dangling off the edge of the couch. Carefully, Melorin stood, leaning profusly on Clary. She helped him to the bathroom and into the jacuzzi. Turning on the water, they waited for it to fill. "You can join me if you wish", Melorin offered.

Clary thought for a moment. It might help him get clean quicker, right? She helped him out of his underwear and into the bath, then hesitantly slid out of her cloths, getting into the water beside him. Melorin sighed and leaned back on the edge of the Jacuzzi, his muscles relaxing noticeably. Clary grabbed a sponge and started to wash the dirt and blood off him. When she was finished, he got out of the water and just went to bed stark naked. He opened his arms expectantly when she went to get night cloths, "No. Just come"

Reluctantly, Clary climbed under the covers and snuggled up next to Melorin, careful of his wounds. They both soon fell asleep.

***TIME SKIP***

As soon as Clary opened her eyes she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Falling to her knees in front of the toilet, she threw up. Empty, she slumped against the wall, nausea making her head light. Clary heard feet tread towards her and looked up to see Melorin gaze down at her. Clary felt about to throw up again and turned back to the toilet. She felt Melorin hold her hair as she heaved.

Finally, she stopped and fell back on her heels. She wodered why she was throwing up. Starting to panic, she thought back to her last period, five weeks ago.

Shit.

AN: Sorry it's late and short but RL is getting in the way of writing


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I just now realized that I have been spelling MELIORN'S name wrong the whole time. OH WELL

CHAPTER 7

***CLARY***

Clary looked up at Melorin, nervousness on her face. He crouched down next to her, "What is wrong, my queen?"

"Um... I may or may not be pregnant"

To her relief, a broad grin spread across his face, "That is wonderful! I will have a warlock come by later today to be sure", he wrapped his arms around Clary, but she immediantly pulled away and heaved some more into the toilet.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary was napping on the bed when she heard the door downstairs open and two people talk exitedly. A few minutes later, Melorin walked in next to a tall woman with black hair pulled back in a bun and cat eyes. Clary could just see a tail peek out from the bottom of her dress.

She walked up to Clary who was now sitting up and held out her hand, "I am Marissa Dean. Pleasure to meet you"

Clary shook her hand, "Clary... Morgenstern"

Marissa smiled, "Just lean back and relax, this will be quick"

Clary relaxed on the pillows and jumped a little when she felt cold hands pull up her shirt so that her stomach was exposed, "Sorry", Marissa chuckled. From the corner of her eye, she could see red lights dancing above her stomach. After a few minutes, Marissa pulled her shirt down her again and Clary sat up, "Congradulations! Your pregnant! I'll come back every few weeks to chek up on you", Marissa smiled and left.

Melorin crawled into bed next to her, pulling her into his chest and buried his face in her neck. No words were said, they just lay there together.

***FIFTEEN WEEKS LATER***

Marissa stepped back from the bed and smiled at Clary, "Your baby is perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the gender?"

Clary nodded and Melorin squeezed her hand. "You are expecting a...", Clary figeted, hating the suspense. "Girl!"

Clary grinned and looked up at Melorin, who had a proud grin on his face. Their fingers intertwined and Clary started to imagin what she would look like.

Black hair and green eyes, she was sure. Clary put a hand on her stomach, where a faint bulge was starting to show. "Let's call her... Seraphina", she decided.

"Wonderful", Melorin

***FIVE WEEKS LATER***

Clary was laying on the couch, her hand on her very noticable baby bump. Her feet had started hurting so she was resting. Getting up, she headed for the shower.

Clary felt her muscles relax as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up so she was facing the water. The door to the shower opened and she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She leaned back and smiled, turning in Melorin's arms to kiss him passionatly. He gently pushed her against the shower wall and trailed his hands along her body untill he was working her with his fingers. Clary's head fell back against the wall, her arms coming around to Melorin's back. His tounge slid into her mouth as he grinded his hips into her, elicting a moan from the redhead. He ever-so-gently slid into Clary and she gasped.

Melorin gripped her hips and Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper. He remained at a steady, slow pace, pulling every gasp, mewl and moan he could from her.

Sometime later, Clary shuddered and buried her head in his shoulder, crying out his name. Melrin groaned into her shoulder and spilled into her. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he held he close and carried her to their bed, and after pulling on boxers, snuggled under the covers with her.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary woke up to a loud bang and footsteps running up the stairs. The bedroom door banged opened and Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Jocelyn ran through. Melorin jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword, apperantly failing to care that he had on only boxers. Clary sat up and covered herself with the covers, still trying to process what was going on. "Clary! Thank God we found you!", Jace cried.

They quickly overpowered Melorin and forced him to his knees, his arms being held by Alec and Isabelle. Jace threw the covers back and moved as if to embrace Clary, but froze when he saw her nakedness and the baby bump. Clary felt tears of shame flow down her bright red face as she covered herself back up. Jace looked horrified and completely PISSED. Jocelyn covered her mouth with her hand and back away from the bed. Jace turned to Melorin slowly and pulled out his blade, advancing on him. Clary realized what he was going to do and cried out, "NO! Jace, stop!"

Jace ignored her and raised the knife, preparing to kill Melorin. Clary jumped out of bed and threw herself in front of Melorin, clinging to him desperatly. "Clary!? What are you doing!?", Jace demanded.

"Don't hurt him", she sobbed, her face still red. Melorin looked surprised at first, but smirked at Jace victoriously.

"Wha.. w-why!?", Jace demanded, baffled, "He RAPED you! He put his OFFSPRING INSIDE you!"

"Don't call her that!", Clary snapped.

"HER? I suppose you named it too?", Jace snapped angrily.

"Seraphina", she said quietly.

Jace threw up his hands and started to pace. He kicked the bedpost angrily and turned back to Clary, who was trying to get Alec and Isabelle to let go of Melorin. Jace walked to the door and motioned to the other shadowhunters, "Let's talk in the living room. Clary, feel free to join us when your dressed"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

***CLARY***

Clary quickly put on cloths, but when Melorin started to walk out, she stopped him, "You should probably stay here for a little while, untill I get things settled out"

Melorin nodded and sat on the bed, holding his sword that he had dropped earlier. Clary took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Jace and the others were obviously talking about her, "How do we know that he didn't brainwash her or something?", Jace said, "Or Sebastian could have made her drink from the Infernal Cup"

Clary leaned on the doorway and crossed her arms over her baby bump, wanting to see how long it took untill they noticed her.

"Or she could genuinely love Melorin", Alec suggested. Jace snorted,

"Right. There's no way. Clary loves me, no one else. She might have tricked herself into beleiving that she loves the THING inside her, though"

"For God's sake, Jace!", Izzy exlaimed, "It's a baby, not a demon!"

"It's half Fey!"

"So is Helen Blackthorn!"

"Your DEFENDING the monster that raped Clary?", Jace demanded, "I know you used to sleep with him, but really?"

Clary cleared her throat and everyone's heads whipped towards her. Jocelyn immediantly raced forward and engulfed her in hug. Clary clung to her as her mother cried, "I'm so sorry this happened to you", she sobbed.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. It's not like he didn't feed me or beat me or something, I swear"

When Jocelyn finnaly let go of her, Isabelle almost tackled her and Alec hugged them both. Lastly, Jace held her close. After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked her straight in the eye, "Clary"

"Yes?", she asked with an undertone of nervousness.

"Why did you save the bastard?", he was talking quietly and slowly, as if he was speaking to a small animal.

"Because I'm not going to see the father of my child be murdered in front of me"

Jace's eyes hardened and he let go of her to pace a few minutes. Clary looked at Izzy, "How did you guys find me?"

"It wasn't easy. This place is covered in wards, and what with the war going on, it was getting harder and harder for us to get the Clave to agree to send search parties for you. Finnaly, Magnus was able to track you and we portaled here", she pointed to the far wall, wich an unstable looking portal was. Clary must have been too caught up in seeing everyone again to notice it earlier.

"It looks unstable"

"It will close in about five minutes, so we need to hurry"

Jace stopped pacing and said, "Alec, Izzy, Jocelyn, come here", they got into a sort of huddle, and Clary strained her ears to hear, but they werealking to quietly for her to hear. They broke apart, Alec looking unsure, while Jace approched her, "Clary, come on. Let's go home, the portal is only open for a few more minutes"

Surpriseing everyone, inculing herself, she said, "No. I'm staying here, with Melorin"

"What? Why?", Jace exlaimed, "She's brainwashed, I know it", he said to everyone else.

"A) I'm right here and B) no I'm not!", Clary said.

Jace cautiosly advanced on her, "We're gonna take you home Clary. Come on, come to me"

Clary was shaking her head and backed up untill her back hit the wall, "No! I'm staying here!"

Jace lunged forward and caught her in his arms, despite her struggling. Clary sucked in a big breath and screamed at the top of her lungs as Jace dragged her to the increasingly unstable portal, "What are you doing!?", he hissed.

Melorin apeared at the top of the stairs and took off down them, "NO! Bring them back here!"

Jocelyn and Isabelle jumped throught the portal and Alec and Jace dragged Clary closer, "NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!", she screamed at them. Meliorn was getting closer and lunged, just as Alec and Jace jumped in the portal, taking Clary with them.

They landed in the halls of the Institute, Jace cusioning her fall so Clary didn't get hurt. She immediantly jumped up and took off for the elevator, just at the end of the hall. The doors opened and Jocelyn and Isabelle stepped out, catching her just before she got inside. Clary thrashed, desperate to get back to Melorin, back to where she could be sure her baby would be safe.

"Clary, calm down! Calm down! It's alright, your safe now", Jocelyn cooed, trying to get Clary to clam down. Clary slumped to the floor and cried, darkness soon taking over her.

***TIME SKIP***

When Clary woke up, she noticed something on her wrists. Looking down, she saw shackles on her wrists, attached to the bed under her. Looking around, she saw she was in the infirmary. Remembering everything that had happened, a few tears made there way down her face as she expiramently pulled at her binds. She would be able to sit up, much not much else.

Just then, the door opened and Jace came in, a relieved smile spreading across his face. Clary glared at him hatefully and his smile faltered, but he strode up to her hugging her. Clary pushed him off, "Get away form me!"

"Clary? Does he still have his hold on you? Don't worry, Clary, we'll get you back to normal soon"

"What's that supposed to mean?", she asked, placing a hand on her baby bump protectevly. Jace made a face,

"We'll start with getting rid off the thing inside you"


	9. Chapter 9

CHATPER 9

***CLARY***

Clary stared ar Jace, first in horror, then rage, "Jace, I swear on the Angel, you lay one FUCKING finger on me or my child, I will kill you"

Jace looked at her in surprise and hurt, then quickly turned to the doors on the imfirmary and hurried out. A few minutes later, he came back with Alec and Magnus, "Get it out of her NOW. It must be doing something to her brain"

Clary backed away as far as possible from Magnus as he approached the bed, "First, I will see if she is really 'brainwashed'"

Magnus reached out and laid a hand on Clary's head, despite her trying to get away from him. After a moment, he pulled back, "Clary is perfectly sane of mind. Nothing has been altered in her mind and her baby is most certainly NOT harming her brain in any way", Magnus was giving Jace a 'seriously?' look.

"How? She threatened to kill me if I tried to get the thing out of her"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, JACE", Clary snapped, "SHE! IS NOT AN 'IT' NOR A 'THING'! HER NAME IS SERAPHINA!"

"Motherly instincts", Magnus said, "What kind of mother would want to kill her unborn child? Not one worthy of being a mother"

Jace crossed his arms, "Just do it, warlock"

Magnus scowled, but turned to Clary. Clary hugged her stomach and shook her head desperatly, tears flowing down her face. Magnus looked sick as he streached out a hand. Clary thrashed in her chains, so Jace walked over and pinned her arms down, "It's for your own good, Clary"

"I HATE YOU!", Clary sobbed\screamed, on the verge of hyperventalating.

Jace froze, "What?", he whispered.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you", Clary sobbed, still attempting to get out of his grasp. He released her and backed away, a betrayed look on his face. Magnus stepped away from the bed,

"I'm not doing that", with that, he strode out, Alec trailing behind.

Jace looked like he didn't know what to do, before his eyes hardened, "You'll love me again, Clary. I know you will. I just need to get rid of the only obstical between us, other then that Fey", to her terror, Jace pulled a dagger out of his belt.

He advanced on Clary, her screaming in terror and trying to break her bonds, resulting in her wrists bleeding everywhere. He rippped the bottom of her shirt off, leaving her baby bumped stomach exposed. As he prepared to make an incision the doors suddenly slammed open, "GET YOU HANDS OFF MY SISTER", a voice boomed.

They both looked up and for the first time ever, Clary was thankful to see Jonathan. Melorin raced in after him and Clary cried in relief. Jace jumped over the bed and glared at Melorin, "You took her from me. You raped her and put the thing inside her that tore her away from me!", his voice raised as the rage took Jace over.

"It's not rape if it's willing", Melorin taunted. Jace roared in rage and leaped forward, swinging his knife haphazardly. Melior easily blocked and Jonathan hurried over to Clary. He broke her bonds with a swing of his sword and gently picked her up.

Clary looked at him curiously, "Why are you so nice?"

"I figured since I'm a shit of a brother, the least I can do is be a decent uncle", he carried her to the wall and handed her a steelle. Clary quickly drew a portal and looked back to where Jace and Melorin were fighting. Jace's rage had apperantly run low, and he was fighting like a actual shadowhunter now and not a druken, angry one.

Jace tackled Melorin to the ground and raised his dagger. Melorin grabbed his wrists and pushed them back, however Jace's knife was steadily getting closer to his face. Clary acted without thinking, whipping the steele in her hand towards them. It sunk home, pinning Jace's ear to his head, causing him to cry out. It wasn't fatal, however distracted him enough for Melorin to push him off. Meliorn raced towards the portal while Jace tried to catch up. Jonathan, Clary and Melorin jumped through, leaving New York and Jace behind.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

***CLARY***

They landed in the living room in a heap. Clary stood up and was engulfed in a hug by Melorin. She clung to him as she realized how close she had come to loseing her, no THEIR, baby. Jonathan cleared his throat, "I'll let you too catch up", he left with a suggestive smirk.

Melorin picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room, where he laid her down gently.

Undressing her, he kissed her gently, yet passionatly. When they were both naked, Melorin turned Clary on her side, kissing up her neck. He slipped a finger inside her and slowly pumped it, making Clary shudder. Rubbing her clit with his thumb, he left a mark on her neck as Clary's moans increased. She moved her hips into his hand and pressed her back against his muscled chest. She felt her orgasm nearing and struggled to control her breathing.

Melorin was pushing three fingers into her rapidly, his other arms coming around her body to knead her breast and pull at her nipples. Clary winced and moved his hand to her baby bumb instead (her boobs were really sore)

At last, Clary felt her body spasm and cried out Melorin's name as he continued to pump his fingers through her orgasm. When she fell limp, she felt Melorin slip into her from behind and she moaned softly, still sensitive as hell.

They made love together, for hours on end, and finnaly stopped in the late hours of the night. Clary cried out, "I LOVE YOU!", as she came hard. Melorin grunted out her name and finished inside her. After a moment, he flipped her over to her back,

"Did you mean it?", he demanded.

Clary looked at him in confusion for a fewmoments, untill she realized what he was talking about, "...yes"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: WHOOOOOOO! THE KANSAS CITY ROYALS FUCKING WON! Anyways, enjoy the chapter

CHAPTER 11

***MELIORN***

It was time. Clary was in the next room with her doctor, Marissa, currently in labor. Meliorn paced the length of the living room as Jonathan sat stiffly on one of the couches. They heard muffled screaming coming from the next room as Meliorn sat down and put his head in his hands. "Relax", Jonathan said, "I'm sure they will both be fine", he was very unconvincing, however, with his posture stiff and foot tapping impatiantly against the floor.

After almost four hours, Marissa walked out with a triumphant grin, "Their both fine. Would you like to see your daughter?", she asked Meliorn.

He jumped up and ran to the room Clary was in. She was lying on the bed with her hair plastered to her pale face with sweat, and in her arms was a bundle of blankets. Meliorn approached and took Clary's hand,

"Are you all right?", he asked. She nodded sleepily, holding out the bundle in her hands,

"Seraphina Isabelle Morgenstern", she said with a proud grin.

Carefully, the new father took the babe and gazed down at her. Her eyes were shut as she slept peacefully and there were dark wisps of back hair on her head. Meliorn caressed her round face with his hand gently and the child's tiny fist came up, wrapping around his finger. A tear of joy landed on the blanket.


End file.
